


not too blind to miss out on you

by GreenyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: Tobio slouches, preparing to sulk quietly until he can scarf his food and bolt, when their server arrives. Or rather, their two servers.“Hello, welcome to Champions,” greets the taller one, a slightly harassed smile on his face. “I’m Ennoshita, I’ll be your server, and with me is—”“Hinata! I’m in training!” shouts a smaller person in the same uniform. He has offensively orange hair and big eyes and an intensity that Tobio finds off-putting. “It’s my second day but I promise I’ll do a really good job.”(Or, Sugawara sets up Tobio on a blind date. It goes disasterously, except their server is cute, and Tobio's night isn't as miserable as he expects.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 321
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	not too blind to miss out on you

**Author's Note:**

> happy kagehina 2020! this is for day 1: first meeting. my twist on the 'blind date' prompt. 
> 
> my goals for myself while writing this:  
> 1) less than 3K  
> 2) don't think too hard about it 
> 
> so enjoy it for what it is! happy reading!

Tobio trusts Sugawara with a lot of things.

Not many, but it’s more faith than he gives the rest of his social group, because while Sugawara is nosy and insistent and way too satisfied when he is right about something, he has never steered Tobio wrong. Not in high school, not after Sugawara graduated and promised Tobio could still text him for advice, and not now, when they’re at the same university and the silver-haired childhood development major has once again folded a reluctant but not unwilling Tobio under his wing. 

Sugawara is a good person: he never laughs at Tobio for asking questions, never disrupts his important rituals, never forces him to change the subject when he talks about one thing for too long. 

But tonight, Tobio learns that while Sugawara is a good person and a good friend, he is absolutely never, ever allowed to give Tobio relationship advice ever, _ever_ again. 

He blames Daichi. Not that Sugawara isn’t capable of great evil on his own, but ever since he’d downloaded that dating app and matched with Daichi, a smitten Sugawara had been fixated on the idea that Tobio should also try dating. 

“Just one date,” he begged during their weekly study meet up at the campus library. “Daichi has a friend who just transferred here, and is around your age! Go out to dinner with us, meet someone new.” 

Tobio debated the effectiveness of pointing out that he hates a lot of those activities — going out, eating in public, meeting new people. But Sugawara’s eyes were doing that pleading-puppy thing. He had to look away. Restless hands clicked and unlicked his pencil. “I don’t need to go on a date.” 

“He likes volleyball,” Sugawara revealed, much like a magician might reveal their ultimate trick. 

Tobio fidgets with his eraser. He needed to think strategically. “I pick the restaurant,” he begins, warily, “and if I don’t like them, I can leave.” 

“You can suggest three restaurants, from which I will select the final choice. You can leave _after_ dinner,” Sugawara bargains. “I’ll even pay for your Lyft.” 

A beleaguered sigh. “Fine.” 

_Never, ever again._

Objectively, his date is...nice-looking. Tobio isn’t sure _what_ he finds attractive, in anyone, but on a purely aesthetic level Tsukishima Kei is nice. Clean hair, smooth skin, sharp angles, well-tailored clothes. From an analytical standpoint, Tobio accepts that there are people in the world who like those qualities in a person and that he could maybe be one of them. 

Unfortunately, Tsukishima Kei is a miserable puddle of pond water, so that’s where the compliments end. Tobio dislikes him, and wants to leave, but no amount of pleading stares and tugs on his suit jacket convince Sugawara to help Tobio escape. 

“Just try, Tobio,” he whispers encouragingly as a pretty black-haired hostess leads them to their table. “You’ve barely spoken. Ask him about his classes!” 

At least a bit of quick maneuvering gets Sugawara to sit next to him. If he had to endure a whole meal with Tsukishima sitting stiffly next to him, he would scream.

Instead, he sits stiffly across the booth from Tsukishima, who hasn’t looked up from his phone since they exchanged a very terse _hello_ on the sidewalk outside. Sugawara and Daichi take the outer seats, between their companions and freedom; Sugawara talks animatedly, gesturing with both hands, and Daichi looks thoroughly enchanted, even though Tobio is pretty sure Sugawara is just talking about that one TV commercial with the dog in it, which is not _that_ interesting, even though it is a cute dog. 

Tobio slouches, preparing to sulk quietly until he can scarf his food and bolt, when their server arrives. Or rather, their two servers. 

“Hello, welcome to Champions,” greets the taller one, a slightly harassed smile on his face. “I’m Ennoshita, I’ll be your server, and with me is—”

“Hinata! I’m in training!” shouts a smaller person in the same uniform. He has offensively orange hair and big eyes and an intensity that Tobio finds off-putting. “It’s only my second day but I promise I’ll do a really good job.” 

Sugawara and Daichi laugh good-naturedly. Tobio catches Tsukishima rolling his eyes. Ennoshita politely reminds Hinata to lower his voice, and lets him take their drink orders. When it's Tobio's turn, before he can ask for Diet Sprite, the trainee's eyes get even wider and he points with his pen, nearly stabbing Daichi in the eye. “ _Gwah!_ Is that a Schweiden Adlers shirt! Do you follow the V-League!” 

He phrases his sentences like questions but speaks so enthusiastically they sound like statements, so Tobio responds with statements. “The Schweiden Adlers are the strongest team. Reigning champions of Division 1 for the last three years.” 

“Yeah! They’re _so cool!_ I’m gonna play against them one day!” Hinata says, with conviction and a _dumb_ smile that makes Tobio’s hands itch. 

Ennoshita coughs, pointedly, and makes Hinata apologize. It isn’t until the pair walk off, Hinata running ahead and Ennoshita hurrying after him, that Tobio realizes he never took his order. 

#

Dinner is aggravating. Not that Tobio expected to have a good time, especially with Tsukishima glowering and shooting down all attempts at conversation like Tobio is a persistent species of mold, but he also didn’t expect Hinata. 

The loud-mouthed server is not exactly good at his job. He forgets at least one thing every time he comes back to their table, he spills water on Daichi, and he won’t stop pestering Tobio about volleyball. 

It’s aggravating. Interesting. Aggravating, how interesting he is. 

Hinata is a mess of contradictions. He is too short to be competitively viable, but insists he was on the active roster in high school all three years. He can’t remember the official term for _any_ offensive play but claims that his _fwishy shot_ is better than Kiyoomi Sakusa’s. He also insists that the MSBY Black Jackals are _the more better team,_ even though that is _statistically_ false, and his reasoning is so confoundingly abstract that Tobio wants to smack him.

But also, he wants to grab his arm and make him stand still and talk more. He wants to ask questions and hear Hinata’s answers. He wants to drag him to the gym and make Hinata hit his tosses. 

But he can’t, because Hinata is employed here, and Tobio can’t leave with Sugawara in the way, leaning across the table and winking at Daichi above his wine glass, so Tobio is stuck in the corner, anxiously picking his nails and waiting for that obnoxious flash of orange to catch his eye. 

“Ugh, quit bouncing your leg,” Tsukishima hisses, stabbing at his steamed vegetables with more force than necessary. “It’s annoying.” 

“You can leave,” Tobio shoots back quietly, hoping Sugawara doesn’t hear him. It’s not cheating if Tsukishima is the first to run, right? “There’s nothing stopping you.” 

The blonde cringes. “I can’t.” Admitting so seems to pain him. He glares sharply at Sawamura. “I lost a bet.” 

This catches Daichi’s attention. “I don't gamble, uh,” he clarifies hastily, “but my roommate is, uh, kind of a trickster. He roped Tsukishima into a game of poker and bet he couldn’t survive a date with a stranger. Obviously, Tsukki lost.”

“Don’t call me Tsukki!” 

Sugawara laughs, cheeks pink. “I love your roommate. Oh!” he gasps and shakes Tobio by the shoulder. “You’ve met him, Tobio! Remember Kuroo? He works at the smoothie place in the journalism building? He’s so funny!” 

“No, he’s not,” says Tsukishima and Tobio in unison. They exchange horrified stares. The only thing more unpleasant than speaking with Tsukishima is _agreeing_ with him. 

Sugawara says something flirtatious about poker bets and Daichi nearly chokes on his drink. Tsukishima returns to his phone and Tobio goes back to pushing his salad around his plate and _not_ waiting for their servers to come back. 

#

When the main course arrives, there is a note stuck to his plate. 

A small piece of waxy ticket tape, with a crude drawing of a bird with a grouchy frown and very exaggerated, angry eyebrows. _You_ , it’s labeled, with a helpful arrow pointing to the bird. 

Indignation heats his face. He absolutely does not look like this, but when he looks up to say so, the goddamn runt is running back to the expo line for the side of fish sauce he forgot. When he comes back, he gives Tobio a cheeky wink and breezes away before Tobio can untangle his tongue. 

Three more drawings find their way to Tobio. One tucked in a napkin, one stuck on the bottom of his drink refill. By the third, he gives up subtlety and flicks it at his forehead, which makes Tsukishima snigger. They are all playful sketches of bird-Tobio — swatting a volleyball, frightening off a ladybug ( _scary_ , bird-Tobio’s smile is labeled), and dropping rocks on a frog that he thinks is Tsukishima, based on the glasses. They are surprisingly good sketches, considering the medium. He saves them in his pocket, but not before Tsukishima notices. 

When Tobio glares, daring him to say something, the blond only rolls his eyes and sips his drink. “God, chill. You’re both stupid,” he drawls, “I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.” 

Hinata comes back with the check before Tobio can protest, and the sheer force of his smile dries up all the words in his mouth. 

#

While Sugawara and Daichi bicker playfully over the bill, Tobio escapes to the restroom. It’s blessedly empty and air conditioned, the noise of the dining room dimmed. Tobio holds his hands under cold water and tries to settle his thoughts. 

Aesthetically, Hinata is...loud. Brassy and big-mouthed and crashing around with the kind of tactlessness that Tobio typically detests. Tobio doesn’t know if the jittery feeling in his chest is attraction or indigestion. Hinata was probably being friendly because it’s his job to be friendly and get tips. But Tobio didn’t see him argue over team logos with any other tables — _not that he was watching_ — so maybe it’s worth doing what he’s about to do. 

He coaches himself through it. He’s going to walk back to the table and while everyone is gathering their jackets, he’ll write his number on the merchant copy and then he will leave. It will not be a huge deal. If Hinata doesn’t want his number, he’ll just throw it away. If Tobio doesn’t hear from him, he’ll just never eat out on this side of town again. 

He is unprepared to see Hinata waiting for him out in the hallway. 

“Hah?” He hates how squeaky he sounds. 

Hinata grins. His face is flushed, probably from running across the restaurant and back like a moron. “Hi. Sorry, I uh, saw that you went back here, so I followed, which is creepy. I’m not usually creepy!” 

“Then why did you follow me?” Tobio asks, slowly. 

A cellphone appears in his face, shoved there by a trembling hand. “Can I have your number!” 

Tobio blinks. 

“Ah, you know, because we should play volleyball? Together?” Hinata explains, seeming more unsure of himself than he has all evening. His question sounds like a question. He scratches the back of his head and grins again, sheepishly. “If you want. But if you don’t that’s fine too, just can you not say anything to Ennoshita-san? I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to hit up our dinner guests and if I get in trouble, Yacchan will probably get yelled at too because she helped me get hired—” 

Tobio is only half listening. He’s too distracted by the pinkness creeping up Hinata’s cheeks, which he now realizes is a _blush,_ not a flush; it should clash horribly with his hair but instead he looks...tropical. His lips look soft and there are freckles and acne scars scattered across his round cheeks and all Tobio can think is _pretty_. There are people in the world who like these qualities and he is definitely one of them.

“Okay,” he says, taking the phone and saving his number. 

Hinata looks stunned for a few seconds, before his whole face morphs into an expression that is smug and shy and hopeful. _“Uwah,_ really? Okay! Perfect. I’ll text you.” He glances down at his phone, eyes going soft as he slowly sounds out the name on the screen. _“Ka-ge-ya-ma.”_

Tobio blushes. “Say it normal.” 

The answering smile is wide and toothy and bright. Hinata starts to respond but a polite cough cuts him off. Two heads whip around to see Daichi at the end of the hallway, waving at Tobio. “Everything okay? Kou — _Suga_ called us a cab.” 

“Coming,” Tobio says automatically. He isn’t sure what to say to Hinata, so he settles on bowing his head and muttering _bye_ , to which Hinata only smiles and waves with his phone. 

Outside, Sugawara latches onto Daichi’s arm, flushed and tipsy. Yet still sober enough to ruffle Tobio's hair. “Tobio, I’m sorry your night was so bad! Tsukishima escaped while we were waiting for you. I tried to make him stay, but I guess not everyone’s date can be as handsome and charming as mine~” 

“Gross,” Tobio mutters, knocking his hand away, and surprises himself when he adds on, “I didn’t have a bad night.” 

Sugawara doesn’t hear him, or if he doesn’t it isn’t as important as whatever Daichi is whispering in his ear. Tobio ignores them, zipping his jacket up over his chin. It’s cold out, but the indoor courts at the gym are warm, and empty enough on weekends. The buzz of his phone against his thigh breaks him out of his absentminded planning. There’s a text from an unknown number. 

**unknown:** hi kageyama, it’s hinata shouyou! save my number okay? and send me your schedule! 

Tobio pulls up his calendar immediately. He offers up the few times a week he is free, and for once he doesn’t feel like he is giving up more than he will gain in return. Hinata replies very quickly for a man still on the clock. 

**unknown:** i’m off tuesday! west side gym?  
**tobio:** okay.  
**unknown:** yesssssss see you on the court! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Their ride pulls up. Daichi courteously opens the door. Tobio feels briefly like he’s intruding on a part of their date that’s now too intimate for him, but Sugawara leans on his shoulder and fills the silence of the car with easy, safe chatter. If he notices Tobio angle his phone screen away and save a new contact, he doesn’t comment. 

Tobio sounds out, _hi-na-ta sho-u-yo-u,_ and enters it carefully, feeling the shapes with his mouth. 

**tobio:** see you then.   
**tobio:** don’t be late.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry "supportive platonic kagesuga" out of my withered dead hands. 
> 
> I'm sure this could have been better, but like I mentioned, I'm trying not to overthink these! more focused on completing projects and actually sharing them, then I can focus on doing them well. (.___.) 
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated! I respond to comments! also please come hang with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites)


End file.
